memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Kara (Earth-X)
For her Earth Thirty-Eight equivalent, see Kara Danvers. Kara (died November 28, 2390), nicknamed Overgirl, was a Kryptonian Nazi SS General from Earth-X and the leader of the New Reichsmen. She was also the wife of Führer Oliver and a de-facto co-leader of the New Reich. Together with her husband, they ruled over Earth-X. Biography Early life Kara landed on Earth from her planet in a space pod and was adopted by a family who presumably indoctrinated her Nazism beliefs of being the ideal of Nordic perfection. That, along with her status as an alien and having blonde hair and blue eyes, desirable Aryan traits in Nazism ideology helped Kara move up through the ranks in the Schutzstaffel of the New Reich. Kara eventually became co-generals with Führer Oliver, whom she fell in love with and married. Allegedly, Kara's adopted sister tried to kill her, but was clearly unsuccessful. At some point, Kara became weakened by the excessive solar radiation in her blood from flying too close to the sun and needed a heart transplant to heal her dying body. She set her sights on the heart of her Earth-38 doppelgänger, Supergirl. Against the rebellion War with Earth-1 Kara, Typhuss and her husband, now in an alliance with Eobard Thawne of Earth-1, launched an attack on the wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West, which her counterpart was attending. She used her heat vision to incinerate their priest and proclaimed that peace was overrated as their attack force stormed in underneath her. After battling with her counterpart, she was subdued and her husband took her and called off the attack. They return to Earth-X where Kara is still recovering from her fight with her Earth Thirty-Eight counterpart and met with Eobard who scolded them for attacking too soon, and costing them Prometheus. As Thawne and her husband argued, she told them to save their anger for the heroes and reassured them that they will win. They returned to Earth One when Oliver learned that Tommy Merlyn of Earth-X died. Kara comforted her husband who got angry when Eobard insulted his death, resulting in Thawne threatening him. Kara then went over and told him that if he didn't release Oliver then she would break every bone in his body. They calmed themselves down and Thawne left them alone where Kara told him that she was sorry about Tommy. He said that he died for her and they would make his death worth it. They then moved to share a kiss. The four then broke into Dayton Optical Systems and stole a device called The Prism, where they were confronted by Supergirl, Green Arrow, Red Arrow and The Flash. The three of them then removed their masks to reveal to the heroes just who they were, which shocked them. Supergirl called them perverse, but Kara told the former that she herself was the perversion as she let herself be weak with sentiment while the latter's pod had crashed to a place that made her strong. When the two speedsters took off, Green Arrow aimed an arrow at Kara, which she initially laughed off. However, the arrow pierced Kara's skin, as it was a Kryptonite arrow. Supergirl then blew Kara aside and Oliver went to check on her. Annoyed, Kara, on Oliver's instructions, used her heat vision to destabilize a nearby building to cover their escape with The Prism. Kara checked on Thawne's progress with the device and learned they needed a major power source for it to work, which she assured that Oliver was working on. Thawne expressed his worries about her husband being conflicted and blinded by his affection for her, which would make him forsake the goal of conquering Earth-1 in favor of saving her life. Thawne pointed out that Hitler had been equally distracted and short-sighted, which led to his downfall, but Kara asserted that won't happen to Oliver and if it came down to it, he would choose the Reich over her. When Thawne asked her how she was so sure, Kara said that if it was necessary, she would take the choice out of his hands herself. Their staging area was then attacked by Supergirl, Green Arrow, The Flash, Firestorm, Sara Lance, and Alex Danvers. Kara had Thawne and their soldiers keep the heroes occupied while Oliver moved to secure S.T.A.R. Labs. Eventually, Metallo arrived and helped turn the tide of the battle into their favor. Kara arrived to find all the heroes bound and Thawne taunting them, which she ordered to stop. When Oliver arrived, having captured S.T.A.R. Labs, Kara collapsed from the pain of her illness. Oliver urged her to bare it just a little longer as they had succeeded in capturing Supergirl. When Alex asked what they wanted with her sister, they then revealed that Kara was dying from solar radiation poisoning and needed Supergirl's heart to save her life. The Prism had been stolen to create synthetic red sunlight to weaken Kara so that they could cut into her and take it. Enraged, Alex vowed to save her sister. Kara mocked Alex, mentioning her own late adoptive sister. Kara took Supergirl to S.T.A.R. Labs where she laughed in amusement as her doppelganger became helpless under the red sunlight. She scolded Kara about all the people that she killed just to get her but Kara simply laughed and said that those people should feel honored that they died to save her life. She began to taunt Supergirl for devoting her time in protecting the weak as it made her weaker in turn when she could've been a god. She also told her that she noticed that she had been alone at the wedding and shouldn't feel so bad about her taking her heart as she wasn't using it but Supergirl told her that unlike her, she at least had one. When Supergirl was rendered totally vulnerable, Kara was put under anesthesia so that she could have the procedure after Thawne took her heart. Her husband gave her one last kiss and told her that when she woke she would be stronger than ever. However, when she woke up, she had learned that Iris West, Felicity Smoak, and Ray Palmer had interfered and freed her counterpart and escaped with her. Still weakened, she was taken by the Green Arrow and held as a hostage to prevent her husband from killing Felicity. She yelled at her husband to kill Felicity even with an arrow to her throat and told him to do it for the Fatherland, but both of them was then taken away by Thawne. Death Oliver took Kara on board the Wellenreiter, where the A.I. stated she only had hours, at most, left to live. Angered by the heroes' refusal to hand over Supergirl, the New Reich launched an attack on Central City, which Kara watched from the Wellenreiter. However, the heroes were not willing to give up so easily and fought back against the Nazis. Supergirl flew into the path of their ship, taunting her. Enraged, Overgirl flew out of the window to battle her. The doppelgängers fought in the sky until the overload of solar energy became too much for Overgirl, beginning to kill her. Supergirl flew her into space, where Kara's body exploded. Kara's beloved husband quickly followed through in death when Green Arrow shot Oliver through the heart seconds later. Legacy Fall of the Reich After Oliver, Kara, Typhuss, Tommy, and Metallo's deaths and Eobard's desertion, the New Reich completely fell thanks to the Freedom Fighters, ending Oliver and Kara's tyrannical rule of Earth-X. Siren X's revenge After the fall of the New Reich, Laurel Lance/Siren-X vowed to kill everyone responsible for her allies' deaths, including Kara. When Laurel chased Leo Snart from Earth-X to Earth-1, she fought against Team Flash and attempted to destroy the Central City SCIS Department in retribution for the destruction of the New Reich. However, Laurel was eventually defeated by the Flash and incarcerated on Earth-X, fully overthrowing the totalitarian regime of the New Reich. Personality Whereas the Earth Thirty-Eight Kara was raised on the principles of justice and fairness, Overgirl was indoctrinated into the Nazi’s belief of supremacy. She clearly revels in violence and in hurting others (to the point of gleefully opening fire on Central City civilians on the Nazi Waverider and wanting to turn the city "into a mausoleum"). She also enjoys smugly mocking and taunting her foes, such as noting that she'd "hate" to hurt Green Arrow's "handsome face" due to his resemblance to her husband, or her mockingly noting that, since her counterpart Supergirl is all about saving lives, she should "logically" want to give up her life to save Overgirl's, and then taunting her again when the latter was being prepared for the heart-transplant Earth-X Kara needed to survive. Like her husband, Kara was vocally contemptuous and derisive in her regard for her counterpart and her friend's commitment to heroism and heroic ideals and never passed up an opportunity to rip into and mock her counterpart in particular, essentially acknowledging that she was evil and seemed to be by all appearances proud of it. In yet another difference between herself and her Earth Thirty Eight counterpart, Kara considered herself inherently superior to humans based on her alien physiology, even going as far as to claim that she and Earth-Thirty Eight Kara were "gods" and so ought to dominate and control others rather than waste energy protecting the "weak". She also noted that, as a blonde, light-skinned superhuman, she did technically fit the Nazi's notions of the "Master Race", which she attempted to use as an argument to her counterpart for embracing Nazi despotism and tyranny. Above all, Kara despised any show of weakness, apologizing to her husband for appearing weak whilst dying from her condition, but also earlier berating him for showing any hesitation against their enemies when her own life was on the line, arguing that he should kill their enemies anyway "for the Fatherland". Her cold and arrogant nature aside, Kara was not incapable of feeling love and affection, but they are directed solely on her husband. She cares about no one except for him and passionately comforts Oliver after the death of Prometheus. She also fiercely defends him after Reverse-Flash tries to kill Oliver (albeit with no result). Kara is shown to have unbreakable faith in her husband and his plans and they are absolutely loyal to each other, even more loyal than to ideals of the political party they rule. Despite this, he was willing to put the Reich over herself and when Eobard suggested Oliver's love for Kara might put make him choose her over the Reich, she was willing to commit suicide to take the choice away from Oliver. Powers and abilities Powers *'Kryptonian physiology:' Normally, like all Kryptonians, Kara's capabilities were no greater than a normal human of her physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy of a blue or yellow sun and metabolized into her body, she became able to perform various inhuman feats. **'Solar energy absorption:' While Kara's powers were dependent on the energy spectrum from a yellow sun, her body was able to constantly and passively absorb such energy while exposed to it, essentially keeping her reserves fully charged near-constantly. Direct exposure to sunlight will also accelerate Kara's recovery from any injuries she does manage to sustain. ***'Accelerated healing factor:' Kara's solar-charged metabolism accelerated her healing and allowed her to burn calories at a fast rate, making her resilient to weight gain. ****'Contaminant immunity:' Kara had immunity to all forms of disease and contaminants on Earth. This immunity extended to similar contaminants or chemicals from most other worlds. ***'Flight:' Kara was able to manipulate her own gravitational field to generate thrust and propel herself through the air, often at hypersonic speeds, much faster than she can travel by foot. As such, she was able to levitate and fly past Earth's atmosphere and near the planet's orbit. ****'Super leaping:' Kara was able to jump several stories in a single bound without having to fly. ***'Heat vision:' By concentrating every solar energy reserve she has in her body, Kara can emit blue energy beams of variable intensity from her eyes. Due to her control over the beams, Kara has demonstrated being capable of burning through stone and welding metal, causing small explosions and fires, and physically repelling or potentially damaging enemies with similar durability, making it useful in combat. Notably, Kara was able to instantly burn a priest into dust and smoke. ***'Invulnerability:' Kara was essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting off her whenever they came into contact with her skin. However, her invincibility seems to be weaker than her Earth-38 counterpart; Kara was easily incapacitated after crashing through a glass wall due to Supergirl's freeze breath. ****'Atmospheric adaption:' While Kryptonians do require oxygen, their physicality allows them to survive while inhaling more harsh forms of it. ***'Longevity:' As a Kryptonian, Kara's lifespan was considerably longer than a normal human and likewise, she aged much slower. ***'Super breath:' Kara was able to exhale powerful gusts of air from her mouth which are similar to force winds. She could also cause the temperature of her breath to drop, therefore able to freeze nearly anything. ***'Super hearing:' Kara had extra sensitive ears that could perfectly pick up sounds from miles away and even through structures. ***'Super speed:' Kara possessed the ability to move at incredible speeds, far greater than that of any normal human. ***'Super strength:' Kara possessed the same overwhelming levels of strength, able to challenge Supergirl in a direct physical confrontation. ***'Telepathy immunity:' Kara was immune to most forms of telepathic powers. ***'X-ray vision:' Kara had the ability to see through objects, except for lead. Abilities *'High-level intellect/Expert tactician/Leader:' As a general of the New Reich, Kara was a skilled military leader, able to command all of Earth-X next to her husband. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Being a high-ranking member of the New Reich, Kara was a proficiently trained fighter, allowing her to not rely solely on her powers in battle. This allowed Kara to fight a similarly trained Supergirl and even briefly gain the upper hand in their first fight. She also easily overpowered Sara Lance after a brief struggle. However, Kara probably managed to only best Sara because of her powers. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain:' When Kara was shot in the arm with a Kryptonite arrow by Green Arrow, she pulled it out without any sign of pain. Throughout her mission, Kara was able to withstand the pain caused by the radiation in her blood due to the will of continuing her mission and support from her husband up until her death. Weaknesses *'Extreme energy:' Extreme amounts of energy could be enough to kill Kara. **'Solar energy overload:' Kara absorbed too much solar energy from her Earth's yellow sun. Because of this, her body was deteriorating slowly and needed a heart transplant from a doppelgänger in order to offset the solar radiation in her blood. This eventually killed her, as Kara wasn't able to receive a transplant in time. It is unclear how exactly it happened, though, since no other Kryptonian has ever demonstrated similar symptoms (just as it isn't unclear why she hadn't just depleted her overloaded reserves through an extensive use of her heat vision). **'Electricity:' Despite her invulnerability, Kara seemed relatively vulnerable to large amounts of electricity. *'Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, even while empowered, Kara was vulnerable to the exposure of Kryptonite, a radioactive mineral from her home planet Krypton. Depending on the nature of the said Kryptonite, it would cause a different adverse effect on her. **'Green Kryptonite:' Green Kryptonite not only physically hurts Kara, but also it weakens her physical attributes; making her equivalent to that of a normal human. If exposed to enough green kryptonite for too long, it will eventually kill her. **'Red Kryptonite:' If exposed to Red Kryptonite, it gradually destroys Kara's inhibitions and turns her into a corrupt version of herself. Left without morality, compassion, rationality, or any cares whatsoever, Kara will become malevolent and prone to hostility and aggression, making her a danger to everyone around her. ***This likely would not have any major effect on her, due to her already cruel personality. **'Silver Kryptonite:' If exposed to Silver Kryptonite, it will cause Kara to go in a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir her out of it until it leaves her system. *'Red sun energy:' Kara was powerless when exposed to the energy of a red sun. *'Blue sun energy:' Kara was powerless when exposed to the energy of a blue sun. *'Solar energy depletion:' Using her powers to its maximum capacity for an extended period can significantly drain Kara's solar energy to the point where she loses all of her powers and is rendered more human-like for at least a day. This allows Kara to get injured, sick and killed as easily as a human. However, due to her dangerously excessive solar energy absorption, Kara no longer had this weakness. *'Lead:' Even with her X-ray vision; Kara cannot see through lead. *'High-frequencies:' Although considered a strength, Kara's hearing does have its disadvantages; since her hearing is more sensitive than a normal human's, higher pitch noises (sonic screams, etc.) can disorient Kara and cause pain in her ears, leaving her vulnerable in a fight. Therefore, enemies with sound-based powers like Silver Banshee, Purity, and later Reign (who absorbed Purity's powers after her demise) can potentially be powerful enough to incapacitate Kara. *'Sound-dampening technology:' The D.E.O. designed frequencies to block super-hearing and cause Kara slight pain when trying to use this ability in areas protected by the technology. Equipment *'Overgirl suit:' Kara wore a protective suit as her alter-ego, Overgirl. *'Retractable mask:' Kara wears an electronic, protective, intimidating, face mask to cover her identity, leaving her hair exposed. It also has a voice changer that disguises her voice. Appearances ''Supergirl'' Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1" ''Arrow'' Season 6 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2" ''Freedom Fighters: The Ray'' Season 1 *"Episode One" *"Episode Two" *"Episode Four" *"Episode Six" Behind the scenes *In DC Comics continuity Overgirl was a girl from a parallel Earth where the Nazis won World War II. She was given genetic material from Overman, who came to consider her his cousin, and gained superpowers. She was created by Grant Morrison, first appearing in Final Crisis #3 (September, 2008). Category:Kryptonians Category:Breachers Category:People from Earth-X Category:Members of Schutzstaffel Category:Alternate realities Category:Doppelgängers